100 SolShots or Drabbles
by HikariAuditore
Summary: These one-shots contain Sol in them, who is Yugi and Yami's child from T.W.W.'s stories 'The Hedingham Chronicles' and 'Those Distant Stars'. I already asked her permission and she gave it. But you can still read these without reading her stories. Enjoy!
1. 54 Demon

Hikari: Alright! First Sol-shot!

Yugi: My son! (tickles Sol)

Sol: (squeals) Papa!

Yami: (shakes head while smiling) Sol is our child from T.W.W.'s, from , or Haruka-Shir's, from deviantart, stories.

Sol: She gave permission to Hikari to put me in her stories. (grins)

Hikari: (saves Sol from Yugi) Yup! And you're so cute~ (hugs Sol)

Sol: (grins wider and hugs back) You're the best, Aunt Hikari!

Hikari: (winks) But of course!

Yami: (takes Sol from Hikari) Why don't you do your own disclaimer for once, huh?

Hikari: (pouts and crosses arms) I dun feel like it. XP

Sol: I'll do it! I'll do it! Hikari doesn't own anything but the plot! X3

Hikari: (squeals and grabs Sol before cuddling him) So cute!

Yugi: ...We're never gonna spend any alone time with our son anymore will we?

Yami: (smirks) Maybe not. But at least we'll have time to ourselves...

Yugi: (gulps)

Yami: (grabs Yugi and runs into a bedroom)

Hikari & Sol: (blinks and looks at the door then to each other) I dun wanna know...

**35. Demon**

Fall had begun, I could tell from the decaying scent on the chilled wind that carried the flavor of falling glossed leaves. Through the maple trees I crept, not leaving a footprint in the moist earth under my boots, until I spotted the object of my adventure. There, bright agaist the white peeling paint of a cottage house, sitting amongst a colorful array of snow-peas, was a boy whose eyes akin to mine.

My crimson eyes that were outlined in black instead of white watched the owner of the house cradle his son. I was still in awe at the sight of the five-year-old. The child looked like a cross between myself and my look-a-like.

"Papa!" The little child squealed as he wiggled to get out of the hold.

The male looked like me except his hair didn't have any blond flowing through the ebony. His hair was in a loose braid with his blond bangs framing his face. If his hair was loose from the braid, it'd fall over his shoulders. The sharp face still held a little baby fat. All in all, I wanted the male for myself.

"Yes, Sol?" The owner replied with his beautiful tenor voice.

"No, you're Dad. That's Papa!" Sol replied. A small finger pointed in my direction...

A frown appeared on the other male's face. Amethyst eyes followed the trail of where Sol's small finger was pointing. I saw them widen as the owner of the eyes tightened his hold on the child as he started to back away, sliding his feet in the slightly muddy earth.

I swore quietly before I revealed myself from where I blended in the trees. I could see the other tighten his grip on the child even more and his body tense to be ready to run away. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Yugi."

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Yugi asked while backing away from me.

"Dad! That's Papa! He brought me to you because you asked someone to help you not to be so alone anymore!" Sol stated as he looked at Yugi and wiggled more to get out of his hold.

Yugi's eyes widened at the revelation. "A demon..." he trailed off. He slid down along the side of the house and loosened his hold on Sol enough for the small child to run over to his other parent, me. I picked him up and settled him on my left hip. "My baby... my son... my beautiful son... a demon..." Pale hands covered amethyst eyes in despair. I watched this sadly before looking at the child in my arms and walking into the living room of the home.

The living room had two leather couches connected to each other by a corner piece. A table was at the end of both sides. There was a rectangular table placed in front of them. Speakers of a surround sound system stood next to the tv. A few game consoles sat in the stand as their games were lined up in rows on a shelf next to it. One small chest sat against the wall next to the widescreen tv stand filled with what seemed to be a few of Sol's toys. I put the little one down in front of the table. "Sol?" I heard Yugi call out.

Sol suddenly squealed when I picked up his favorite toys from the chest. I sat down and moved him on my lap. I then smiled at him and started acting out some scene that I saw from some movie I can't even remember the name of. I heard the front door open and shut. Then Yugi's footsteps and saw him at the doorway just watching us. I saw Sol look at Yugi with a big grin before getting up and dragging him over to join us in our play. Amethyst eyes watched me for a time and I knew he wanted to ignore me. But when they flickered over to Sol's grinning face, he knew couldn't do that to his son.

_**Later that night...**_

I watched as my look-a-like put Sol to bed and kiss his forehead after reading him a bedtime story. My eyes followed Yugi as he made his way out of the child's room. Sol's room consisted of a small bed. Crimson covers sheltered the child from the unforgiving chill that settled into the house even if the tall window in his room was shut. The walls were painted orange as the carpet was a golden yellow with several toys laying about. I could see in the darkness Sol was curled up with a blue teddy bear and a black dragon with a triangular head. A smirk made its way on my lips as the dragon bowed its head to me before lying back down.

I walked into what looked like Yugi's own room and smirked in amusement as I saw him on his bed facedown. His room was a bit cleaner than that of Sol's room. The covers Yugi was trying to suffocate himself with was a matching amethyst color to his eyes. The walls were a forest green, the deepest green you could ever find. Plush carpet, much like Sol's own, was a ocean blue, right before the sunsets upon it. Much to my amazement Yugi was not curled under his covers as Sol was. The tall window may be shut but one would think a human would be freezing in cold weather such as this.

An amethyst eye peeked at me and Yugi sat up to face me. "So..." He started.

"Yes?" I tried to encourage him to continue.

"What's your name?" The human asked. "Can you tell me that?"

"But of course. My name, little one, is Atemu." I answered with a smirk as I bowed. I straightened myself up and leaned against the doorway. "And before you ask, Sol has my eyes because I was the one who created him. He's just not fully demon. I don't even know if he actaully is part demon or all human..." I looked down the hall to the doorway where I knew Sol's room to be.

Yugi looked at me confused. "If he is your child, surely you'd want to raise him yourself. Right?"

I chuckled. "Yes. But Hell is no place for a child as sweet as him. Besides, I was able to watch him from afar. And when you went to bed, I'd watch over him to be sure nobody would take him. I made sure he was also protected at all times, in my own way." I looked back at Yugi lovingly. "Same as you, Yugi."

I saw the little one gulp. "Did..." He paused. "Did anyone ever try and take him?"

My crimson eyes narrowed to the point where I knew they were slits. "Yes. A women tried to take him twice. Once when he was a baby and the other when he was three. I made sure she paid dearly for it. It wasn't until a third assailant tried to take him that I made the suggestion to you to move him into your room."

His eyes widened. "It was you!" He yelled. But then he relaxed. "Thank you for that though. I thought I was going nuts for a while before I didn't hear you again." His eyes then showed relief and gratitude as his shoulders slumped as he relaxed more. "But... if we're both male... how did..."

I blinked and then understood what he was trying to ask. "I'm not all bad, Yugi. Not all demons are purely evil. Some of us actually care for human life. I heard your plight and decided to help you." My eyes softened considerably from before as I looked at Yugi lovingly again. "Sol will always be yours as he is mine. He is our child, Little One."

Sighing, Yugi laid on the bed while patting the space next to him. "You took some of my hair to help with that didn't you?" When he saw me nod and walk across the room to lay on the bed he curled up next to me. "How did you do it anyway? You haven't been here the whole time have you?"

A smile made it's way to my face as I brushed a hand through his hair. Yugi curled against me of his own free will. Maybe we can make this work yet. "Yes. I figured it was the only DNA from you I could use to make it work more efficient. Hence why Sol looks like you and me. Sleep now, Little One. I'll take care of Sol if he wakes up." I kept running a hand through his hair.

I could feel Yugi was happy and relaxed a bit more before falling asleep. To my misfortune, a scream ripped through the air. It was coming from Sol's room! Yugi darted up but I looked at him sharply before tearing down the hallway into Sol's room.


	2. 53 Angel

Hikari: Well that was fast huh? (nuzzles Sol)

Sol: (grins and laughs) Yup! But at least you're getting them done right, Auntie?

Hikari: (grins) But of course! And I can't wait till I get even more done! Remember, Sol, I have 98 more ideas! All of them starring you! X3

Sol: Aw! Auntie, your soooooooooo nice! I can't wait to see what else you have!

Hikari: (smirks) Now why don't you go get Papa and Dad? They've been gone enough. (sets him down)

Sol: I can do that! (runs to door and knocks it open before pouncing on Yugi and Yami) Wake up!

Yami: (growls and glares at Hikari) I'm going to get you for this Hikari! (runs after her)

Hikari: Eep! Run away! From the overgrown puzzle piece! (runs)

Yugi: (sighs and picks up Sol) They will never learn will they?

Sol: (shrugs and grins) Yami will eventually because Aunt Hikari is the author.

Yugi: (laughs) Good point. Now, Hikari doesn't own anything but the plot So enjoy the sequel to _Demon_!

**53. Angel**

"Hush, Little One. I'm trying to save you. Then I'll save your father." A man spoke. He had white hair and doe brown eyes. The appendages on his back were wings. They are the same color as his hair.

I was livid as I saw this. I heard Sol scream again, this time inhumanely. A growl ripped through my throat as I lunged for the angel and knocked him to the ground. "You will not touch him again, _filth_! That child is mine! I protect him and his father!" I roared in his face. An angel of all things! How did he get past Puff? My crimson eyes search for the triangular dragon's head and saw him writhing on the floor.

"Papa! Papa, be careful!" I saw Sol out of the corner of my eye holding the blue bear that was made for him by one of his 'aunts'. "Papa!" He screamed.

Keeping a good hold on the angel, I turned to him. "Sol! Take Puff and go to Dad!" He looked nervously at me and the angel. I snarled a bit. "Do not make me repeat myself, Little One! Get to Yugi now!" He followed my instructions after looking back at me once. I had a half a mind to tear this angel's wings off very, _very_ slowly. "How dare you..." I said it low and threatening, "putting my family in jeopardy because you wanted to 'save' them. Let me tell you something, _angel_. I don't put up with ones that try and take my family. _Especially_ ones such as yourself."

The doe eyes became sharp and glared at me as he wiggled, trying to get free. I'd laugh at his misfortune if I weren't so pissed. "I was trying to save them from the impureness of you. How utter filthy you creatures are. Taking advantage of such a bright light, and his child too no less! You really are utterly dispicable."

I smirked and laughed. "You do realize that the child you speak of is mine right? He is mine as he is my Aibou's son. He asked one day if something or someone could end his lonliness. I answered and presented the child, a baby at the time, to his doorstep. He wasn't sure at first but his heart melted at the huge smile the little one gave. He took him and I've been watching over them ever since."

Shock was the only thing that showed in the angel's eyes before they narrowed once again. "We could've provided him with one. A light almost as bright as him! How could you-no, how _dare_ you!" A snarl broke through his lips before another scream was heard. My eyes turned wide as I looked to the door, it came from Yugi's room! I heard the being under me laugh. "Right on time."

No! I raced off the angel and down the hallway to Yugi's room, where I saw Sol trying to escape the hold of another demon. Puff standing in front of Yugi, trying to protect him because Sol was already taken. Wait... I know him... "Bakura! Let my child go or so help me I will torture you for an eternity!"

Eyes exactly like mine looked to me and his jaw dropped, he also looked like the angel. Just a bit more meaner and his features a bit sharper. Sol got enough room to wiggle out of the other's arms and run to me. "Well, well, well... I never thought I'd see the day. His majesty really _is_ still alive. Missing for the past six years, we started to doubt you'd ever come back. Some almost gave up." Bakura smirked as I glared. "I can at least tell everyone you're still alive."

"Then I'm guessing that _filth_ in the other room is yours?" I asked while snarling. Moving over to Yugi and Puff. Standing in front of them to make sure they were protected before giving Sol to Yugi.

Bakura had the nerve to laugh. "Ryou? No. But he did say we would give it a try if everything went well with this. He never told me it was you though, Atemu." At that I had to laugh. "Go ahead, laugh it up."

I saw Yugi was very confused on this. "Bakura is my best friend. The one we were talking about is the angel that tried to take Sol. Then he was going to try and take you. But as you can see, he failed. Even with Bakura by his side, since he's an excellent thief. Although he would never defy his king, and that would of been if he took you two. Don't worry though, I would of taken care of them, no matter where they were."

Yugi smiled and hugged me from behind, squishing Sol between us. I laughed as I felt him start trying to push away. My Aibou blushed and smiled sheepishly. Ryou then burst in and ruined the moment. Puff scared the crap out of him as he launched himself at the angel. I couldn't help but laugh at this, it was hilarious. I went over and pulled the little dragon off him as he hissed at the pure being. "Now Puff... that really isn't nice. I know he hurt you but he misunderstood our way of living." I still laughed as I said this.

Bakura just shook his head and helped his angel up. "We're leaving. I doubt you'll ever be able to get those two away from Atemu. He's my king and best friend. There's no way I'd be able to help you take away his family. If you still want to try, be my guest. But it's your life on the line. Now that he knows what you look like and you name." The other demon took the angel by the hand and waved to me as they walked out.

I didn't move until I heard the front door. Turning to Yugi, I had blood in my eyes, only way for a demon to cry. My legs dove for him and Sol before hugging them for dear life. I could have lost both of them. My body trembled and trembled at the thought. I would of been alone again, my family would of been taken from me. Yugi wasn't the only one that was lonely, until I heard him... there was nothing for me to live for. That night, had I not heard Yugi, I would of tried to kill myself... even if I was a demon. I was tired of always being by myself...

Holding tight to them, I didn't let them go for the rest of the night. And as a matter of fact all morning.


	3. 65 Senses

Hikari: Holy crap! I actually got it done!

Yami: (rolls eyes) Yes, but it took you a while.

Sol: (hugging Hikari) But it was just a week! (looks at her) Right, Aunt Hikari?

Hikari: (smiles and picks him up) Right you are, Sol!

Yugi: (smiles and hugs Yami) Stop being so mean.

Yami: I will when hell freezes over.

Hikari: (glares at Yami) Language, Yami!

Yugi: (smacks Yami) I will not have our son corrupted at such a young age!

Yami: (whines) Aibou!

Sol: (shakes head) Get a room!

Yami: (smirks) We tried that remember?

Sol: (blushes)

Hikari: (shakes head and pats Sol's head) It's alright, my little nephew. Would you like to do the disclaimer with your dad?

Sol: (grins widely and nods)

Yugi & Sol: Hikari doesn't own anything except the plot.

Yami: Sol belongs to T.W.W. and has given Hikari permission to use him for these one-shots and drabbles!

Hikari: And! I think you'll like this T.W.W. There are actually going to be more than 100 since I keep coming up with ideas! X3.

All: We hope you enjoy this as much as the previous ones and future ones to come!

**65. Senses**

With senses, we can do a lot of things. Our ears, with them we can hear the sweetest of sounds. Our eyes, they can see the most beautiful things. Our noses, with it we can smell all kinds of scents. Our tongues, it can taste the greatest of foods. Our skin, it can touch and feel the softest or hardest of things.

For something a lot of people take for granted, they complain about it too much at times. A good chunk of people, I'm guessing, are either blind, deaf, or maybe even both if they're unlucky enough. They admire all walks of life because they're missing at least one sense.

I couldn't ever imagine that the one I would fall for could never see my face.

**O.O**

Being alone had its advantages. It also had its disadvantages as well, like everything I suppose. I've been alone for who knows how long and let me tell you, it's way easier than getting your heart broken.

_"I've had enough of you!" I ducked from a vase connecting with my face._

_"Yugi, what did I do? Who told you I could never love you because of your blindness?" Once again I ducked, avoiding a lamp this time._

_"No one! I can feel it when we make love! There's nothing there! I've never even heard you say 'I love you'! After three years, you still don't love me?" He sunk to the floor and wrapped his arms around himself. "Just go..." I could hears the tears in his voice._

_My crimson eyes softened as I walked up to him. I sunk right down in front of him and gave him a fleeting kiss on his lips and forehead before hugging him tightly. "If you ever need me or want me back, all you have to do is call."_

_With that, I walked out of his life for what seemed like forever..._

**O.O**

I was in my hotel room, reading _The Mummy_ by Anne Rice. It was surprisingly good and the characters seemed as though they were alive, maybe based off real people? I laugh and mark the page I'm at by folding the corner inside. The bed I was laying on was comfortable. It was all white, blankets, pillows, etc. The walls were painted a pale yellow with a dash of gold. There was a nightstand and on that was a lamp. The nightstand held my keys, phone, and wallet. The window was showing a very nice view of the city. The tv was at the end of the bed, but was off.

I sighed. It's been two years since the last time I saw my little one, Yugi. Our argument... it seems so ridiculous now. I should've stayed and explained. I was shocked to find Yugi right, out of all the time we made love or were doing something romantic I never once said 'I love you' to him. I cursed myself up and down after that. I knew Yugi wouldn't want to see me too soon after out argument.

Shaking my head, I fluffed my pillows and turned out the lamp before laying down. I sighed content and nuzzled my cheek into the pillow. My mind was half asleep before hearing my phone go off. Ugh! I was just getting to sleep! I glared at my phone, contemplating if I should throw it at the wall or throw it out the window. Groaning, I pulled myself back into a sitting position.

My phone rang once again and I turned on the lamp again. Picking my phone up I saw who it was and answered it and immediately put it up to my ear. "Little One?"

A sigh was heard on the other line. _"Atemu? You'd better come quick."_

Was that Ryou? I heard a dial tone soon after the sentence was spoken. What in the world? I stared at my phone for a good amount of time contemplating why Ryou would be calling from Yugi's number. Finally, I decided to get dressed and go down to the game shop and see for myself.

**O.O**

I shut my black '67 Chevy Impala and locked before walking to the back door of the game shop, since I knew the actual shop was closed. The back door led to the living area for the Motous. I take a deep breath and finally have the courage to knock. For a few minutes, no one answered. I tried again but knocked a bit louder. The lights turned on as I could see a shape headed for the door.

The door opened, and I was in for the shock of my life. "Yugi?"

His faded out amethyst eyes widened. "A-Atemu? What in the world are you doing here?"

Before I could answer, someone else spoke. "I did, Yugi." My little one whirled around so fast I thought he would get whiplash. "I called him from your cell because I knew he would answer and he would come. The message I left him with was pretty vague." Another shadow was seen before it moved into the light to reveal Ryou.

I could very well feel my little light was very pissed off and glaring at Ryou. I was actually scared for his life, being on the other end of that anger would have anybody feeling like that. "I told you guys I had everything under control! There was no need to call him!" Correction, I'm surprised Ryou's not running for the hill yet. "I have no idea why everyone keeps going against me!"

The white-haired teen walked up to Yugi and kissed him on the cheek. "It's because we care for you, Yugi. We can tell how hard this is for you. One of us has to stay with you every night because you can't do this by yourself. I'm sorry to say, Yugi... but you know it." He then kissed Yugi's forehead and proceeded to me. "I'm sure he'll explain everything." Then he walked out the door.

My eyes looked from the door and then rested back on Yugi. His shoulders were shaking. Though I couldn't tell if he was laughing at the fact I was here or crying because he knew Ryou was right. I saw him reach up to where his eyes would be. Ah, he was crying...

Pulled from my thoughts, Yugi looked at me before grabbing my hand. "I'm only going to say this once. Don't freak out. It was bad enough when I did..." Not know what he meant I agreed. It wasn't going to be too bad... was it?

**O.O**

My crimson eyes were still wide. I did what Yugi asked of me and didn't freak out. That doesn't mean I couldn't be surprised. I couldn't take my eyes off Yugi as he cooed to the child he held while he rocked the child lightly. Amethyst eyes connected with mine. "I was part of some kind of ritual with the Egyptian pendent you ended up giving me for our two year anniversary, you know, the one that looked like an upside down pyramid?" I nodded. "The first part was both of us had to touch it. Then, the receiver had to wear it for three months. Afterwards, our deepest desires had to be the same. Eventually they were... about a month before we split up it happened. We, apparently, were thinking of having a child. A child had been created from the pendent and appeared on my bed."

"That explains why he looks like you _and_ me. Because we both touched it?" At my little one's nod I smiled. "Could I hold him?" He looked at me before hesitantly handing over the two-year-old child. My smile widened as I cradled the young one gently. He was very beautiful. He had the same hair as Yugi, but a mix of our skin. I hope the child had Yugi's eyes. I blinked and looked at Yugi. "He does have a name right?"

Amethyst eyes sparkled a bit as a smile appeared on my little one's face. "Yes. His name is Sol." Then the smile dropped and he looked away. "His eyes are _exactly_ like mine..."

I looked down at my precious bundle and then looked back up at Yugi. I smiled sadly as I realized what he meant. "Sol's blind." My smaller counterpart nodded without looking at me. I sighed and smiled. "I guess we'll have to give him extra love and attention then huh... Aibou?" Wincing as I realized what I just said, I turned back to Sol and started rocking gently. Smiling as I did this.

Walking, I looked up and saw Yugi was right in front of me. "Do you mean it?" He said.

I looked at him and then smiled widely before giving him an Eskimo kiss, watching I didn't squish my son. "I love you, Aibou." Tears slid down his face as I hugged him and he mumbled his back while we both held on to Sol.

My eyes caught sight of some sort of creature with a triangular head. I looked at it, then looked at Aibou. He must have caught on and looked behind himself. He turned back to me. "Yeah, he came from the pendent too. Puff's a shadow dragon, created from the magic as Sol did."

Blinking, I shot him a look. "Puff?"

"I named him, Papa!" I looked down and saw my son really did have Yugi's eyes. I blinked again and looked at Yugi for an explanation on why Sol could speak perfectly.

Snickering he gave me a caste kiss. "Magic!"

I glared at the wall. I was really starting to hate the word magic...

"Papa!" Sol squirmed until I set him down. His eyes looked at me, even though he too was blind. "Let's play a game!"

Chuckling, I followed him to his toy chest. Watching Yugi walk over to us, I saw that he picked Sol back up. "You do realize what time it is right, Sol? It's time for sleep, but Papa will wake up as soon as you do so you two can play with each other and get to know the other better. Agreed?"

I nodded just as Sol did with huge smiles on our faces. He shook his head and put Sol back into his bed. I followed and leaned over the child. "Goodnight, my son." I gave him a kiss on the forehead before Aibou did the same thing. We shut the light off and headed to Yugi's room.

**O.O**

We were both finally in bed, cuddling like we used to. "You do know he has most of your adorable features right?"

He nodded and then smirked, which was very uncharacteristic for my sweet, innocent, and adorable Aibou. "Yes. But he has your personality. Including that stubborn streak of yours." I was afraid of what he was going to say next because of that frightening smirk. "Although, he has my eyes." My eyes widened, I knew I wouldn't like what came next. "Meaning he has the Puppy Dog Eyes..."

That child and Aibou were both going to be the death of me yet...


	4. 71 Bar

Hikari: … I have no excuses…

Yugi: Past few weeks for you have been a bit bust though.

Yami: So it's just the scheduling of everything, not all your fault.

Hikari: I still feel bad…

Yugi: Bah! They're probably used to it by now.

Hikari: (groans)

Sol: (tackles Hikari) It's alright, Aunt Hikari! We all have our bad days.

Hikari: (sighs) I guess.

Yami: (takes Sol and cuddles him) At least you're getting something up right?

Yugi: Yeah! (smiles)

Sol: (grins wide) And, And! You have five more MeShots!

Yami: SolShots.

Hikari: (smiles weakly) True.

Yugi: (grins) Hikari doesn't own us or Sol. She does, however, own the plot. No matter how short it is. So enjoy! This is also in celebration for kylieleane's new story, The Falling of Stars. Awesome so far!

**71. Bar**

"Atemu," a voice yelled.

"What," said person groaned.

"Are you alright," the same voice asked softly.

"Yes. I just forgot we set up the bar there with the child gate, Yugi," he replied as he looked at the one who called him.

Yugi had amethyst eyes and tricolored hair along with his pale skin. His bangs were golden as the sun that almost blended with the ebony which had amethyst tips. He was wearing a plain white tank top with gray sweatpants. White socks protected his feet. Smirking, Yugi watched Sol. "Hey, Atemu?"

Atemu looked similar to Yugi, except his eyes were crimson and his golden bangs were blended with the ebony, their tips being crimson. He was wearing a similar outfit to Yugi except his tank top was black. Both his and Yugi's hair was around their shoulders. "Yes, Aibou," Atemu asked, watching Sol as well.

Sol was a cross between both Yugi and Atemu, although his hair stuck up in spikes. Sol's eyes being a mix between crimson and amethyst. The outfit he wore was a gray t-shirt and black shorts with white sock on his small feet.

"Have you ever heard the joke, 'A man walks into a bar and says ow,'"

Crimson eyes blinked before the owner groaned once again, this time for a completely different reason. "My Aibou is trying to crack jokes, bad ones. What is this world coming to?"

Sol just laughed as Yugi picked him up. "I thought it as the perfect time to say it."

"Oh ha ha."


End file.
